Fear the Walking Dead: Pablo
"Pablo & Jessica" is the eleventh episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Uta Briesewitz with a script written by Kate Erickson. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, September 11th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "Pablo & Jessica", "Pablo and Jessica", "FTWD: Pablo & Jessica", "Fear the Walking Dead: Pablo and Jessica", and "FTWD: Pablo and Jessica" all redirect to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 3.401 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States, which is up by .41 from the previous episode. It rated 1.49% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode is included on the Fear the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on December 13th, 2016. * This episode was spotlighted on the September 4th episode of The Talking Dead after-show, hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests include actors Paul Calderon, actress Danay Garcia, and music composer Reggie Watts. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Uta Briesewitz. It is her only episode from season two of the series. * This is the second appearance of Katia López as the little girl. She makes three appearances in the series in total. She appeared last in "Los Muertos". She appears next in "North". Allusions * The song that plays in Alicia Clark's cell phone is What Heart?" by Oliver Future. Quotes * Madison Clark: We've lost loved ones, too. But we can stop that. We can start over. Both of our families. We have mutual interests. The next group that finds this place, and others will find this place, they could be cruel. We've seen that. They're not gonna ask for your help. They won't try to reason. They're not gonna talk. They're gonna take and they'll kill. .... * Madison Clark: Victor, what's wrong with you? * Victor Strand: I had a home. I shot Thomas. I buried him there. I'll help you secure this place, but it's not home. .... * Madison Clark: Alicia wouldn't leave. She never leaves. It's not her. * Victor Strand: She was trapped. She had no option. She had Ofelia to think of. * Madison Clark: She wouldn't do it. * Victor Strand: If she had to leave to survive, she went. She's self-reliant. * Madison Clark: Yeah. I made her that. .... * Victor Strand Hydrate. * Madison Clark: Ration it. I'm okay. * Victor Strand: You don't ration water. You drink it and then you find more. Come on. Tequila hangover can't be helping matters. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:September, 2016/Episodes